Friends, Drama, and Love
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Annabeth is new to Olympia High School. She finds herself swept into the most popular, most gossiped about group in the school. There are tons of pairings being put in here so I am not naming them all. Will Annabeth be able to survive two years of this? Will the friends stick together or fall apart. Read and Review RawR :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I have some news...I won't be able to update for awhile because I'm moving so the next time I'll be able to update is probably mid-August. But I got this idea and decided that I would post it to see how you guys liked it. I'll try to update my other things as soon as I have computer access again. Until then read, review, enjoy, and RawR. I will still be able to check reviews and PMs so don't be afraid to do so if you need to say something to me. RawR :D and :(**

So I just started at this new school, things were crazy. I was lost and I swear I had seen the same three kids six or seven times. So finally the girl in the group walked over to me. She looked intimidating but she was giving me a friendly smile.

"Hi you must be new." She smiled.

"I am." I replied.

"Well I'm Thalia and the idiots behind me are Percy and Nico." She explained.

"Cool, I'm Annabeth." I smiled.

"Well I'll show you around." She smiled.

I smiled, "Thanks this school is huge."

"Welcome to Olympia." She rolled her eyes playfully.

I handed her my schedule and my locked number, "Here I have no clue where to go."

She looked at the schedule and smiled and then her grin became even bigger when she looked at the locker number, "Well you have most of your classes with my friends and I who I'll introduce you to in a little bit and your locker is right next to mine."

"Cool." I smiled.

I just moved here and it was the middle of the semester. I hated it. Thalia seemed nice though. Maybe a trouble maker but she seemed nice.

* * *

She walked me through to my locker and told me to just follow her around to first hour and she'll explain the rest. Finally she announced that it was time to meet her friends. She walked me back to where I had met her and now there was a huge group of kids standing there.

A blonde guy who looked like he was already seven feet tall…ok maybe not that tall but you get the picture, turned and grinned when he saw Thalia. Thalia pulled me over and I knew this was the time for introductions.

"Guys this is Annabeth, she's new here and I expect you to treat her like one of us." Thalia said. Something told me that whatever she said went.

One of the other two she had been with outstretched his hand to me, "I'm Percy."

Ok so Percy had the green eyes…and he was the hotter of the two.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nico." The other one she was with earlier introduced himself.

A blonde guy with a scar above his lip smiled, "I'm Thalia's brother Jason."

The girl standing next to him smiled, "I'm Piper, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Leo, Bad Boy Supreme, The Super Sized McShizzle." The boy on Piper's other side introduced himself.

The girl on Jason's other side introduced herself, "I'm Reyna."

Another boy on her other side went next, "I'm Frank."

Then the girl next to him introduced herself, "I'm Hazel."

A redhead girl next to Percy smiled, "I'm Rachel but you can call me RED."

Finally the boy who had grinned when he saw Thalia introduced himself, "I'm Luke the crazy one."

"Ignore him; his ego is too big for his own good." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous that you don't get the Luke experience." Luke muttered.

Thalia sighed and hit her forehead with her head, "Just ignore him."

"You know you want this." Luke said doing a very suggestive dance and lifting his shirt to show his abs.

"Mr. Castellan please put your shirt down." A man with a beard in a motorized scooter said as he came out of a classroom.

Luke muttered something but did as he was told. The man looked around the group and smiled when he noticed me, "You must be Annabeth, I'm Mr. Brunner, your homeroom and history teacher."

"Its nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Well don't let these kids get you into trouble." He smiled at the group playfully, "I'll be seeing you all in homeroom."

With that he left us standing there. Luke looked over at Thalia, "Hey Thalia."

"I swear to Zeus that if its another one of your stupid jokes I will kick your ass." She glared at him.

"I love you." He smirked.

"You're an idiot." She rolled her eyes once again.

I noticed Nico was standing close to Thalia and had a sour face. So maybe they were a couple. Luke was trying to make Nico mad. I've seen this thousands of times before.

"So Annabeth, where did you come from?" Percy asked.

"San Francisco." I said.

"What brought you to New York then?" Percy asked.

"My mom thought San Fran was too dangerous for me and my father agreed so she brought me here." I explained.

"Cool." Thalia smiled.

"Well do you need a place to stay?" she asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well cool you can stay with my mom, Jason, and I." Thalia smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

Well that was taken care of. Thalia seemed pretty cool so I decided to take her offer.

"So who's your mom?" Percy asked.

"Athena." I said.

"Poseidon is my dad." Percy said.

"I'm a son of Hades." Nico said.

Everyone told me their parents so I knew who belonged to who. Honestly Percy didn't seem as stupid as I thought a son of Poseidon would be. The bell rang and we all filed into the respectful classroom. It was literally the week before Christmas break.

* * *

Thalia explained to me that this wasn't a normal school. There was a lot of different things going on all the time, the teachers were pretty cool, and we watched a lot of movies. This school seemed pretty cool. I watched as the rest of the kids in our class filed in. There were a few that looked approachable some looked like you wanted to steer clear of them.

"Mr. Castellan what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in the office right now?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Nah, Zeus dropped the charges." He said and as he did he waggled his eyebrows at Thalia.

"Well then please take your seat and put your shirt back on." He smiled at Luke.

Luke sat down next to Thalia and tasered her as he did. She yelped a bit but other than that she leaned against the back of her chair. We were all sitting in a circle and everyone was kind of talking in different groups. Thalia had inducted me into her, Percy, Rachel, Nico, and Luke's group.

"So Luke what did you do this weekend for Thalia to hate you?" Nico asked.

"Well first on Friday she had to come get me from a huge ass party because I was drunk at three in the morning, then I told her to go to Taco Bell, which she did and I made a mess in her vintage Mustang with my burrito, then I crashed at her place. Saturday I made her late for work, I bugged her on the job, almost got her fired, then I made her pay for dinner. Sunday we actually just watched movies at her place." Luke smirked at Thalia.

Thalia just rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I swear that if you get me in that situation again I will kill you in your sleep."

"My question is why do you get to hang out with my girlfriend more than I do?" Nico asked.

Percy and Rachel looked over at me and rolled their eyes, "This happens every day."

"Well simply because she loves me more than she loves you." Luke said. It reminded me of a little kid.

"Will you two just shut up about it? We get that you don't get to spend as much time with me because I'm busy babysitting Luke. We're all sick of hearing it already. If you really wanted to spend time with me stop canceling dates on me at last minute." Thalia said.

They both looked at her. Then another girl walked over and hugged Thalia.

Then she smiled at me, "You must be new, I'm Riley daughter of Apollo."

Nico even perked up when Riley walked over.

"I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena." I said.

"Well it's nice to meet you. So what was Luke doing this weekend?" she asked as she took a seat next to Rachel.

"Don't get them started please." Thalia muttered.

So that sums up a lot of things. Percy rolled his eyes and Rachel wore a bored expression on her face as Luke delved into a very detailed description of his weekend. That became another argument when Nico found out that Luke had slept in Thalia's room. Thalia didn't even look like she cared at all.

"So you almost got her fired?" Riley asked.

Luke nodded, "That I did."

Finally Thalia became really irritated after about three more minutes of Nice and Luke bickering about who would be a better boyfriend to Thalia, "Will you both shut your freaking mouths!? I am, we are, so sick of hearing it every day. I am dating Nico, and Nico Luke is my best friend. You both need to stop acting like children and I'm pretty sure Annabeth is sick of hearing about it too!"

They both looked at Thalia and launched into an argument about who pissed Thalia off more. Honestly I found it kind of irritating yet amusing at the same time. Thalia finally smacked both of their heads and kicked them out of the group for the day until they could stop acting like children. Riley seemed pretty cool and Thalia was too.

"So what's your next class?" Thalia asked.

"AP History." I said.

"Unfortunately you have that with Luke, so you can just follow him to that class, his locker's on the other side of mine." Thalia explained.

The bell rang and I followed Luke to his locker and I had what I needed, or what Thalia told me I needed. My books were already in my locker that was thanks to my mom. We went back to Mr. Brunner's room.

* * *

Luke gestured for me to take the seat next to him. I noticed that there was a picture on his phone of him and Thalia that he kept looking at.

He looked at me, "You're a daughter of Athena so that means you're pretty smart."

I nodded, "Ok."

"Well Thalia and I were best friends before Nico even came into the picture. Now Nico doesn't even want her spending time with me. Do you think that's fair?" he asked me.

"Not really." I said.

"Thank you. Whenever I bring it up with Thalia she just sighs and tells me that she doesn't want to talk about it." Luke said he was obviously frustrated.

"So you really care about her?" I asked.

He looked over at me, "Why do you think that I say the things I do around Nico? He's the worst possible boyfriend for her."

"So what does he do to earn that title?" I asked.

"Well he always cancels on her, he leaves her hanging while he goes and parties with girls, I'm pretty sure that he likes Riley more than he likes Thalia. She won't listen to me because I'm her best friend."

"Well maybe she'll see things differently soon." I suggested.

"Well I wanted to ask her to go to the winter formal with me in January, but I can't do that if she doesn't break up with Nico." He muttered.

Then class started and we watched a pretty cool movie about Rome. Then he assigned us something to do while we were at home all break. Luke asked me what my next class was. I looked at my schedule, "I have Algebra II Advanced."

"You'll have that class with Nico, Jason, and Piper." Luke said.

Nico was at Thalia's locker standing there with her. She was getting her things out of her locker and he glared at Luke. Something had obviously gone down in first hour.

Percy walked over to Thalia's locker, "Ready?"

She nodded and pushed past Nico who looked at Luke, "Are you happy now?"

"About what?" Luke asked nonchalantly.

"She won't talk to me."

"Well you have your next class with Annabeth would you mind showing her to it?" Luke asked his tone was slightly icy.

I'm guessing that they didn't get along very well. Nico looked over at me, "So are you ready?"

I nodded and followed him down the hall after saying goodbye to Luke. Nico gestured to a seat next to him; I realized that my mom was teaching this class. She smiled at me when I walked past her desk before walking over to me.

"Annabeth how do you like it so far?" she asked me.

"I like it mom." I smiled.

"Well good, I'll see you again today in Architecture today right?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yup last hour."

She smiled, "Good. Well I'm glad you've met Thalia and her gang, they're all basically good kids except for that son of Poseidon."

"Percy seems nice." I instantly defended Percy.

"Well you'll learn soon." She smiled before walking to the front of the class.

Nico looked over at me, "So I'm pretty sure you've heard Luke's ridiculous story."

I looked at him, "Yeah what about it?"

"I'm not that bad of a boyfriend." Nico muttered.

"Ok." I said.

Before Nico could say anything Piper and Jason walked over, "Hey guys."

"Hi." Nico greeted them as they took seats next to us.

Piper turned to me, "So I'm pretty sure you've heard all about the love triangle."

I nodded, "Yup."

"There's a lot of the love triangle thing in our friend group. I swear we're all in one." Piper rolled her eyes.

"There's more than one?" I asked her.

Piper nodded, "There's like three or something."

"Wow." I said.

"Well sometimes its exhausting." Piper shrugged.

"So this is the drama group?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're the group that almost everyone around school is always gossiping about." Piper said.

"We are that group." Jason said.

"So are you in one?" I asked Piper.

She looked at me and laughed, "Oh yeah. Well I supposedly am."

I laughed, "For a daughter of Aphrodite you seem to hate drama."

"There are a few of us who do." Piper smiled.

Finally that class was over and I learned of all the love triangles in the group and the screwed up relationships. Jason, Piper, and Reyna were one, Leo, Frank, and Hazel were one, and then there was the infamous Thalia, Luke, and Nico one which was more of a square since Riley was thrown in there. Percy and Rachel seemed to be the only ones who weren't involved in one. Rachel was apparently with Apollo because she became the oracle and he decided that he had to have her. Percy on the other hand tried to deal with all the other love triangles.

Thank god my next class, PE, was with Thalia, Percy, Piper, and I think she said Hazel and Luke. Thalia met me at her locker with her gym bag and Percy. We walked down to the gym which was huge and went to our separate locker rooms. The boys had Coach Ares and we got Coach Nike.

The coaches announced that it was a free day to do whatever we wanted to do as long as it was something that didn't involve maiming, killing, or fire. Percy and Luke walked over to us and decided that we needed to play tag. The girls agreed and so did I. I haven't played tag since I was seven.

It was so much fun after that we decided that it would be fun to play basketball teams of three. Luke and Percy decided to be captains. The teams ended up being Luke, Thalia, and I and Percy, Hazel, and Piper. The game was a lot of fun but Percy really liked to stay close on defense.

Finally it was time for lunch. Thalia and I headed over to the Mexican food stand with Piper, Rachel, Hazel, Reyna, Leo, and Luke while Percy and Nico headed over to the Italian line with Riley, Frank, and Jason. We were joined by Apollo who kissed Rachel and stood in line with us.

Lunch was a little more civilized than the earlier classes that Luke and Nico had together. It was mostly because Luke was stuffing his face full of burrito and Nico was doing the same with an Italian Beef Sandwich.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty easy and I followed Thalia to her place. She helped me with my bags and I felt instantly at home. Thalia showed me to her room and then to the guest room and told me I could stay in either place. I decided I could take the guest room which was already painted the same steely grey as my own room at home. Thalia told me we could decorate her mom didn't mind and that she'd be home soon.

There was a knock on the door and we found Luke standing there with a crock pot full of chili. Thalia invited him in. Her place was huge but it still felt homey. Percy arrived an hour later with the toppings for the chili and then the rest of the gang filed in.

"We have gang night once a week because we find it to be a lot fun." Thalia explained, "My mom and their parents do the same but we're never in the same house."

"This week it was my job to make the chili." Luke explained.

"Your mom made that you liar." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Well I brought it so shut up." Luke said.

"Thank you for actually bringing it unlike Percy who forgot and brought Chinese from the place down the street." Piper giggled.

"Hey I brought the toppings to make up for that." Percy said in defense.

"So what are we waiting for are we hungry or what?" Leo asked.

We all filed into the kitchen and chili was served. The table was alive with chatter. Then it turned into debate on who would bring dinner next week. We decided that it was going to be a Christmas Feast and that was the night that we would be opening presents and caroling. They had basically accepted me into their group and I had only known them a few hours. At least I didn't have to worry about making friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it finally feels normal! I'm back and I would like to thank those who read this and review it, they help A LOT! Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter I plan to have another possibly by tonight. Read, Review, Enjoy, and RawR! I'm sorry for such a long wait...I know the month was killing me! But I'm back and I don't think I'll be going that long without updating ever again. Sorry for the wait! Love you guys :D!**

* * *

School was the most boring thing a person could be expected to sit through. It was like torture. I hated school. Annabeth was cool thought. She was fitting right in. I sat next to her in like three classes and she was in homeroom. Luke and Nico had stopped fighting lately.

I was sitting in Shop waiting for Annabeth to walk in and when she did she sat next to me and across from Piper and on Jason's left.

"Hey how are you?" I asked her.

"Percy you just saw me two periods ago." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well I didn't know if your mood changed through last period." I said.

"Well I'm the same as I was." She smiled.

"That's good." I smiled.

"Well I was wondering since you're super smart if you'd help me out with some of my studies. I need to get at least a 94 on my Algebra II exam to pass so I can stay on the swim team." I said.

She looked over at me, "Sure thing I'll help you. What do you need to know for you exam?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I've got the study guide and I was hoping that maybe you'd like to help me or something over break up until the exam." I said hopefully.

Annabeth nodded, "No problem I used to tutor back home."

"Thank you so much Annabeth I owe you." I sighed in relief.

"So when do you want to start?" she asked.

"Is tonight ok with you?" I asked her.

"Well Thalia was talking about her famous weekend long sleepovers that she always has, we can get together before that tonight and I can help you." Annabeth suggested.

"Sounds awesome so when do you want me there?" I asked her.

"Well we can start after school or something." Annabeth shrugged.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked her.

"Well we can go over to your place for a couple hours and then we can head back over to Thalia's and you can get your stuff while we're at your place." Annabeth said.

"Sounds like a plan." I grinned.

* * *

After school I waited for Annabeth at her locker. It didn't help that she was on the third floor for Architecture. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Percy." She said as she opened her locker.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"One minute." She said as she grabbed her backpack.

Thank God the teachers didn't load on a ton of homework this weekend because this was the weekend before Christmas Break and Thalia's weekend long sleepovers lasted usually until the following Monday and they were a blast.

"Ready." She said as she closed her locker and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

Thalia and Luke made it to their lockers and Thalia was laughing hysterically at something Luke was just muttering that it wasn't at all funny.

"What's so funny you two?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing." Luke muttered.

"Well you know how we have Musical Theater last period?" Thalia asked between fits of giggles.

"Yeah ok." I said.

"Well the teacher made Luke sing a song from some musical form of  
Hamlet that she found it was the greatest thing ever. I have it on video." Thalia said as she pulled out her iPod touch that was adorned in a black and white Green Day case.

"That is only for your eyes." Luke said as he plucked the iPod out of her hand and held it above her head making her jump for it.

"Luke was it really that bad?" I asked him jokingly.

"No it wasn't that bad but he was just so awkward about it that it was hilarious." Thalia said as she jumped once again for her iPod.

"Thalia's making it sound better than it really was. It was super embarrassing." Luke muttered.

Luke finally handed her back her iPod and muttered something that Thalia punched his arm for.

"Wait until I show them the yoga video from last hour." Thalia teased.

"Why the heck would you video tape me doing yoga?" Luke asked.

"Trust me it wasn't easy to do. Why did you take aerobics anyway

"So are you guys ready for a weekend of awesomeness?" Thalia asked.

"Totally but first we're heading for my place to study a bit." I said.

"Cool just be there by five with all you stuff. We're going to be making homemade pizza." Thalia said.

"Gottcha." Annabeth said before we walked out to my car.

Annabeth and I walked through my front door about twenty minutes later.

* * *

My mom peeked around the corner and smiled at us, "Hi you two."

"Hey mom." I said.

"Hi Mrs. Bolfis." Annabeth smiled.

"You can all me Sally honey." My mom smiled at Annabeth.

"Ok." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, Percy are you guys hungry I just made some blue cookies?" my mom asked.

"Sure send some out." I shrugged.

"Annabeth do you like milk with your cookies?" she asked.

Annabeth nodded, "Thanks Sally."

"It's no problem sweetheart." My mom smiled before she disappeared into the kitchen.

Paul walked through the door, "Good afternoon Percy, Annabeth."

"Hi Paul." We greeted him.

"Ooh do I smell your mother's famous blue chocolate chip cookies?" he asked.

"She just made a batch." I said.

My mom walked out of the kitchen with a tray and handed it to me, "Take Annabeth into your room so you guys can have some privacy."

"That was the plan mom." I muttered as I took the tray.

"Have fun studying." My mom smiled as I led Annabeth up the stairs to my room.

"Your mom is so awesome Percy." Annabeth said.

"What about your step-mom?" I asked her.

"Why do you think I came to New York? She was the one who insisted on shipping me off to multiple intensive boarding schools because I apparently posed a risk to my twin step-brothers." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You got along with your dad right?" I asked her.

"My dad was ok but Helen was a living nightmare. She hates me because of the fact that my dad had me before she was married to him." Annabeth explained.

"That sucked. So your dad went along with all of this?" I asked.

"They would ground me when I was home for the dumbest reasons. I hated living there with them so I talked with my mom who was more than happy to move me to New York." Annabeth shrugged.

"I see." I said as I set the cookies on the

"What about Paul he seems really awesome?" Annabeth asked.

"Paul is awesome he was way better than my other step-dad Gabe who beat my mother." I said.

"He sounds horrible." Annabeth commented.

"He was." I agreed.

"So what do you need help with?" she asked as she took a seat on my bed.

"Well I don't exactly know yet…" I paused.

Annabeth giggled, "Well then I guess we can't study today."

"Nope I guess we can just hang out for awhile." I shrugged.

"Sounds like fun." She smiled.

"So how are you like school?" I asked her.

"I love it here. I have way more friends than I ever did at any of those stupid boarding schools." She said.

"Well I'm glad you like it here." I said.

"I think it's different from San Fran but I like it a little bit better." She shrugged.

"So what do you think of our little group?" I asked her.

"I've noticed that you guys are gossiped about a lot." She noted.

"Well everyone apparently finds us interesting sometimes it gets annoying." I shrugged.

"It has to. I mean it has to be when you're watched by practically everyone in the school who think that they know you guys when they really honestly don't." she said.

"I think you are one of the coolest people I have ever met." I blurted out.

"Same to you." She smiled.

I got my things together for Thalia's sleepover and stuck it into a bag making sure that I had everything I needed. Annabeth waited for me downstairs and I'm pretty sure my mother told her every embarrassing story about me from my childhood.

Finally I walked down the stairs and looked at my mom who was of course telling Annabeth every embarrassing story. She was trying not to laugh when she noticed me.

"Ok mom I think Annabeth has heard enough embarrassing things about me." I said as I came into my mother's view.

"Sorry Percy you know I like to talk." My mom smiled.

"I know mom, I know you like to talk." I said.

"Well you two have fun I'll see you Monday or whenever you get home Percy." My mom said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you then mom." I said as we walked out the door.

* * *

Annabeth and I were the first ones to get there besides Luke who was sitting on the couch with Thalia eating what looked like gummy worms. They seemed to be locked in a very heated debate about something so I decided that I was going to go throw my things where we stayed.

Thalia's mom was gone for some form of acting thing that meant we had free run of the house. Thalia's house was huge because of her mother's money that she received for her acting role as a main character on some soap opera.

"No that would be a really stupid decision and you know it would." Thalia said as she ate another gummy worm.

"So what are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing just an idea that I had." Luke shrugged.

"So where is everyone else?" I asked.

Annabeth was sitting on the sofa, "Shouldn't Jason be here?"

"Jason's with Piper right now." Thalia shrugged, "The others will be here soon."

"Then why did I have to be here by five?" I asked.

"You're early Percy." Thalia rolled her eyes.

Sure enough I was half an hour early. I sat next to Annabeth on the sofa and we waited for everyone to get there. Finally five minutes later the door swung open and Jason and Piper walked in. They smiled at us and went to take Piper's things upstairs.

Frank and Hazel got there after, then Rachel and Apollo. After them Reyna and Leo got there, then there was Riley and the last to arrive was Nico. There were way too many cars in Thalia's driveway but whatever.

Finally we were all sitting around in the living room and Thalia was looking around at all of us, "Well are you guys hungry or what?"

"Yes!" we all sighed.

"Follow me then."

Thalia's kitchen was one of the coolest rooms in the house. Thalia told me once that it was one of her favorites in the house. Every time we did one of these extended sleepovers we always spent a lot of the time in the kitchen. It was a good way to talk to everyone and see what was going on.

"So find a pizza buddy to share with and then we will commence to the pizza making." Thalia said as she perched herself on the counter.

I ended up sharing with Jason because Piper and Annabeth like pretty much the same thing on their pizza and Jason and I shared interest in the same toppings so I got to spend at least an hour with Jason. Thalia's kitchen had a brick oven just for pizzas so we never had to pay for pizza delivery.

"So how have you been?" Jason asked me as we waited for our pizza to cook.

"Good you?" I asked him.

"Same." He nodded.

"So you're with Reyna right?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Five months."

"Wow that's pretty long." I said.

"Not compared to my sister's relationship. Three years coming up." Jason rolled his eyes.

"They've been together really long haven't they?" I asked.

He nodded, "Piper was talking about it the other night. She thinks it's amazing that they've made it that long."

"Yeah it is."

"So you like anyone?" he asked.

"Annabeth." I admitted.

"You two seem to get along pretty well." Jason shrugged.

"She's cool." I said.

* * *

After dinner we decided that we should play some party games. These were always the best, especially when we played our own version of Loaded Questions. It was a lot of fun seeing what people say…warning some of the things we say can get a little ridiculous.

"So what are we going to play?" Nico asked he had his arm around Thalia.

"Well we could play Loaded Questions, Taboo, Pictionary, Trivial Pursuit Harry Potter, we could play cards, there are tons of options guys." Jason said he was standing in front of the open game closet.

"We could swim, I have an indoor pool." Thalia suggested.

Did I mention that Thalia lived in a mansion like Rachel but neither of them flaunted it? Actually Rachel, Thalia, Jason, and Piper lived in huge houses. They seemed to think that the money they had was too much and they never really cared to act like they had a ton of money.

"Swimming would be fun." I jumped in.

"Of course you'd think that you would live in a pool if your mom would let you." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well those of you who don't want to swim can use my hot tub." Thalia added.

"Well that actually sounds like a good idea." Frank piped up.

"So the pool it is then." Jason said.

Once we were all down there the pool was awesome. Ok maybe I would live in a pool if my mother let me but hey what could I say. I love the water. You couldn't keep me away from it for too long. Thalia's pool was pretty fricking awesome. The lights in the pool changed colors, the lights outside the pool could be dimmed to what you wanted, so we usually kept them pretty dim because the colors were so awesome. The pool itself was pretty big.

I jumped into the pool instantly; it was the best feeling in the world. I spotted Annabeth at the other end talking with Piper, Rachel, and Hazel. Thalia was sitting in the hot tub with Luke, Nico, and Frank. The rest of the gang was lounging about the room.

I swam over to Annabeth and smiled, "Hey."

"Hi Percy." She smiled.

Then a brilliant idea popped into my head, "Hey who wants to play categories?"

Everyone looked at me. We used to play that when we were younger. We had the best times playing that game for hours until we began to look like prunes from being in the water too long and our parents would have to drag us out.

By the time the words were out of my mouth everyone but Apollo was in the pool. He claimed that he would keep an eye on the game but we all know he hated the water.

"I'll be it…wait is there anyone who doesn't know how to play the game?" I asked.

No one raised their hands so I took that as my sign to start.

"The category will be favorite Seaweed Brain." I said.

"Hey that's not fair you're everyone's favorite Seaweed Brain!" Thalia and Rachel protested.

"That was the point." I smirked.

"Nice try Jackson pick another category." Thalia rolled her eyes playfully.

"Fine we'll go with favorite animal." I said.

"Platypus…octopus….iguana…lion….llama…." dang I thought that one would at least have Thalia, "Tiger…moose….unicorn…"

Bingo that was the one someone was waiting for. I dove in and somehow caught the person who went. I pulled them under the water and opened my eyes to find Annabeth blinking at me.

We surfaced and she splashed me, "You like unicorns?"

"No you just looked like you were floundering up there." She shrugged and swam over to the side to take her turn.

After everyone was sick of looking like prunes we got out and changed into pajamas to watch movies and do whatever else we decided to do with our time. Annabeth walked over to me and sat down next to me on the floor. We were all sitting in a circle.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing this had been a lot of fun." She said.

"It usually is." I smiled.

"I never did anything like this back home…there weren't many kids I could connect with." She admitted.

"I can understand that one." I shrugged.

Thalia walked over and sat down before we could say anything else. She smiled and offered us some popcorn. We took some and then the movie started. It was a movie I had seen a thousand times already so I just kind of sat there and recited the lines under my breath…it got Annabeth to giggle.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early…that wasn't like me at all. Annabeth was already up with Thalia, Nico, Luke, and Riley. Nico grinned, "Hey Percy I think you need to go to Dunkin' Donuts because I want donuts."

"Why can't you go get the yourself?" I asked him.

"Because you pick out all the good donuts when you go." Nico said.

"Nico's right you need to go get us some donuts." Luke nodded in agreement.

"Fine but I'm not going alone." I said.

"I'll go with you." Annabeth volunteered.

"Well then it looks like you guys are getting your donuts that require me to drive for half an hour there and half an hour back is there anything else you would like me to bring back?" I asked.

"Come to think of it…" Nico smirked and wrapped his arms around Thalia.

That earned him a glare from both Thalia and Luke who knew Nico was implying that I buy something dirty. We all know that nothing like that has gone on due to the fact that Thalia won't let it. So Annabeth and I set out on our journey to Dunkin Donuts to buy donuts and Thalia did ask nicely for us to pick up some orange juice.

When we got back everyone else was up and they were apparently happy that there were donuts. Thalia thanked me and handed me forty bucks.

"Thanks Percy." Nico called as he bit into a jelly donut.

"No problem guys." I literally bought five dozen donuts and the guy at the counter looked at Annabeth and I like we were crazy.

"Seriously thanks for the donuts man; the Super Sized McShizzle needs his donuts." Leo said.

I nodded and got myself a donut to join Thalia, Luke, Nico, Riley, and Annabeth. They were all sitting out on Thalia's three season room. I sat next to Luke on the wicker couch, Annabeth and Riley were on the other, and Thalia and Nico were managing to share the chair.

* * *

Soon enough we were all kind of doing our own thing. I happened to be playing Mario Kart with Annabeth. Thalia was trying to keep Nico and Luke from killing one another on Black Ops and the rest of the crew was doing about the same.

"So Annabeth you're naturally competitive?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm super competitive." She nodded.

"Are you into any sports?" I asked her.

"I play basketball and softball." She replied as she lapped me again.

"Cool so will I be seeing you on the court?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Of course you will."

"Beware of Clarisse though she can be a bit overwhelming." I warned her.

"I've already been warned." She smiled.

"Just making sure." I nodded.

"So Percy I was wondering if you wanted to see this movie that's supposed to be coming out this weekend. I asked Thalia to go see it with me but she said she had something to do on that day." Annabeth said.

"Cool what movie?" I asked her.

"Well actually it's a double feature kind of movie marathon thing, they're showing some Hitchcock films." I said.

"Like Psycho?" I asked.

She nodded, "They're showing Psycho and The Birds."

I shrugged, "What day?"

"Tuesday." She said.

I nodded, "Sure I'll pay for it."

"You don't have to do that." She frowned.

"I'll handle it."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded, "It'll be fun."

So I think I had a date with Annabeth but I wasn't quite sure about that. Anyway I get to see Psycho which happens to be one of my favorite movies. So that was cool right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter I will warn you this does have some sexual references so read this with caution. It doesn't exactly go into detail so it's a PG 13. Sorry about that...well I hope you guys enjoy and thanks to those who reviewed that's what keeps me writing. Read, Review, RawR, and Enjoy! :D**

Thalia and I were walking around the mall when she stopped in front of Hot Topic. She practically owned every Green Day shirt the store sold but they just got a new one in. So me being the awesome friend I am stood there with her while she browsed the store and found the shirt she was looking for. Personally I hated Hot Topic because it was dark, sort of scary, and the dude who was always working there smelled like he smoked a pound of weed before he came to work.

"Luke do you think this one will fit me better?" she asked holding up one shirt, "Or will this one look better?"

"The first one looked better." I said.

She smiled and continued to walk through the store before deciding that she had what she wanted and went to go pay for it. Thalia and I then decided to go get something to eat, I never actually went back home after the sleepover and stayed with Thalia because my mom was going through another one of her episodes.

"Do you want Chinese, Sushi, Mexican, Italian, Subway, or Burgers?" Thalia asked.

"Burgers sound good." I said.

"Cool I'll go order and you can go find us a table." She smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to spend your weekends and breaks with your boyfriend?" I asked her.

"Not when he cancelled again." She rolled her eyes, "I'll be right back."

When she left to go order I found a table and then someone slid into the booth next to me. I looked over and found my friend Ethan who attends Othrys High, the rival school I used to attend.

"Hey dude what are you doing here? You alone?" he asked.

"No I'm with my friend Thalia." I nodded toward her.

"Oh that's the infamous Thalia that you're always talking about." He said.

"Yes Ethan that would be Thalia." I muttered.

"So doesn't she like have a boyfriend or something?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah but I'm not sure how much longer it will be lasting."

"Well you should come back to Othrys, we all miss you. Coach said that we need to get you back. Kelli was asking about you." Ethan said.

"Ethan I've already told you that you're not going to convince me to come back to Othrys." I shook my head.

"Just consider it man. Well I better go it was nice to catch up with you." Ethan said and walked away just as Thalia walked over.

"Hey were you just talking to Ethan?" she asked as she set the tray down.

"Yeah he came over to say hi." I lied.

She shrugged and grabbed her burger, onion rings, ranch, and strawberry milkshake. I had practically the same thing but I had a chocolate milkshake.

"Do you want my cherry?" I asked Thalia.

She nodded and I scooped it out and into her shake, "Do you ever think about going back?"

I looked at her, "What makes you ask that?"

"Nothing it just seems that you're miserable at school sometimes." She said. Obviously she had been thinking about that for a long time because her facial expression told me everything.

"No I don't want to go back I like it at Olympia." I said.

She nodded and took an onion ring out of her basket, "Just asking."

"Well you don't have to worry about that." I tried to be reassuring.

She nodded, "Ok just wondering."

We ate our burgers and then we walked around the mall some more. I loved getting to spend time with Thalia. She kept me from thinking about my life back at Othrys. I had gotten into trouble with some of my friends when they caught me with some weed. I barely got back into Olympia. Somehow I got back as long as I was under strict watch for the first two years and now I was captain of pretty much every sports team there was.

* * *

We stopped at the movie theater and looked over at what they were showing. We decided to see some zombie movie and I paid for this one. Halfway through the movie as Thalia and I were laughing about the cheesy special effects we turned to get something and found our faces super close together. Then I totally gambled it and leaned in. I felt her tense a bit and her breath hovered over my lips. Then I did something that most people would consider stupid of me to do. I placed my lips on hers lightly and kissed her.

Thalia pulled away and got up, "Um I have to go to the bathroom."

With that she ran off and disappeared. So after about twenty minutes I went to find her. She was sitting in the food court when I found her.

"Thalia I thought you had to go to the bathroom." I called her out jokingly to ease some of the awkwardness.

"Oh hey sorry." She said her voice was distant.

"The movie was cheesy anyway. Hey do you want to go do something different?" I asked her.

She looked at me, "Sure sounds like fun."

"Thals is there something wrong?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "No let's go. What do you want to do?"

"Just walk around the mall I guess." I shrugged.

"Sure." She said as she got up from the table.

* * *

We walked around the mall and Thalia was really quiet which wasn't like her and I know I had probably made things really awkward when I kissed her. Finally we decided to call it a night and I took her back to her place. She looked at me as I pulled into her driveway and smiled awkwardly, "Thanks tonight was fun."

"No problem I'll see you later." I shrugged.

"Are you going to go home or do you want to stay here again? Annabeth's going to be over at Piper's." Thalia asked.

"Sure if you want me to." I shrugged.

"It's fine if your mom's still in one of her episodes then you can stay it's not a problem." She shrugged.

We walked into her house and she flipped on the lights. There was the sound of Jason up in his bedroom what he was doing I didn't want to know. Thalia plopped down on the couch and I took the spot next to her. She was really close to me and I could tell that she was still trying to stay away from her.

"Thalia are you ok?" I asked her.

"I'm fine do you want to watch a movie or something?" she asked.

"Why don't we play Just Dance." I suggested.

Thalia smiled and set the game up. Just as she was about to select Raining Men, the doorbell rang. She went to go answer it and who was standing there with a bouquet of roses? Well none other than Nico freaking diAngelo. Didn't he know that she hated roses? Was he aware that she liked red carnations or irises? Probably not it wasn't like he cared anyway.

"Thals I'm sorry." He said as he stepped forward and handed her the bouquet. Something went down between them and they weren't talking to one another. They were apparently going to make up.

She took the flowers from him and hugged him tightly, "You're forgiven."

He kissed her and they held it for what seemed like eternity and I just stood there awkwardly while said kiss happened. Thalia finally pulled away when I coughed awkwardly.

"Are you busy?" Nico asked.

She looked back at me, "Luke and I were about to play Just Dance, you can join us if you want to."

I looked at Nico who looked back at me, "Thals I think I should get going. My mom is probably ok by now and I think that she would like to see me."

Her face fell, "Ok."

"Thanks I had a lot of fun tonight." I said as I grabbed my keys and my jacket and headed out to my beat up pick-up.

* * *

I drove to go see my friend Ethan who I had run into at the mall today. I knocked on the door and a girl in practically nothing but some skimpy lingerie, "Luke?"

I looked at her and realized that I was looking at Kelli. Kelli was the one girl over at Othrys that I was ever mildly interested in. She smiled at me and let me in.

"Hey Ethan, Luke's here!" she called.

Ethan stuck his head out of his kitchen, "Hey man I figured that you would stop by sooner or later."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing but I scored some stuff today, you came at the right time." He grinned.

"Ethan I'm not going to be doing any of that. I just stopped by to say hi." I rolled my eyes and shrugged my jacket off.

"Suit yourself, Kelli would you mind making me a drink?" Ethan asked.

Kelli rolled her eyes and then looked at me, "Would like anything Luke?"

"A beer if you have any." I shrugged.

"I'll be right back." She winked.

After about seven beers I was quite intoxicated and the last thing I remembered was crawling into bed with Kelli. When I woke up in the morning I found out that sometime during the night our clothes had apparently come off and Kelli and I were spooning.

* * *

I cursed silently and snuck out before she realized that I was gone. The rest of the day was a fog. There were ten messages on my phone from Thalia. The phone rang again.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Luke are you there?" she asked.

"What?" I asked it came out a little snappy.

"I was just wondering if you were ok you didn't answer any of my calls last night and you kind of just left." She said her voice sounded hurt.

"Nothing happened to me Thalia I'm fine." Again my voice was snappy.

"Well I'm sorry that I care about you." She said defensively.

There was a click on the other end and I knew Thalia had hung up. There was another ring so I answered it.

"Luke you just left?" she asked.

"Kelli, I had to get home before my mom freaked out." I lied.

"Whatever, I'll see you around."

The rest of the day I tended to my horrible hangover and I didn't hear a word from Thalia. Thalia usually called or texted me throughout the day to let me know what was going on. Thalia was definitely mad at me, hell I was wondering what the heck happened last night.

That night there was a knock on my bedroom door. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and she didn't look happy, "Where were you last night and why do you reek of alcohol?"

"Is that really any of your business? How did you get in anyway?" I asked her.

"Well your mom let me in and you usually don't snap at me." She hissed.

"Well where I was is none of your business and last I checked I didn't need to tell you everything I do." I snorted.

She looked at me and glared, "Well then I'm sorry I ever cared. I left your present under the tree."

With that she stormed away and just as she was about to get into her car I chased after her and stopped her. She looked at me and glared, "What do you want?"

"Thalia I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry for what Luke, sorry for being an asshole to someone who cares about you?" she asked her voice was dangerously venomous.

"Thalia I didn't mean to snap at you." I said.

She looked at me, "Apology accepted, I have to go."

With that she got into her car and pulled out of the driveway. She didn't once look at me and I knew she was still mad at me. I watched her until I couldn't see her car anymore.

* * *

I met up with everyone at the mall and I still wasn't up to facing Thalia yet. She hadn't answered any of my calls or texts. She was definitely mad at me. She was standing by Nico who had his arms wrapped around her. The sight just made my blood boil. Thalia deserved someone who knew her way better than he did. I know her so well that she's literally like my other half.

I love Thalia. There I said it and yes I meant it. I never got the chance to tell her because she started dating Nico when I came back to Olympia after four years at Othrys.

Obviously I was jealous of Nico and I couldn't stand to see the two together. So I walked over to Piper who was looking over at Jason and Reyna. She looked up and me and raised an eyebrow, "Hi Luke?"

"Hey." I greeted her.

The decision was made to split up into groups and go walk around the mall. Apparently later we were going to meet up later for food or something. I unfortunately got stuck in a group with Thalia and Nico, and then there was Riley.

Thalia and Nico walked hand in hand leaving Riley and I to walk awkwardly behind them. This was just lovely three and a half hours of my life that I'll never get back. Thalia kissed Nico and then I tried to ignore the rest of the night.

* * *

Before I knew it I was at home sitting in my driveway. I decided to go to Thalia's to apologize to her. I just wanted to talk to her so badly that it hurt. She answered the door and looked at me.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Thalia I want to apologize." I said.

She stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind her, "Well then get on with it."

"Thalia I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I already told you that you were forgiven last night." She said.

"Thalia I'm begging you. I'm sorry you have to forgive me." I whispered.

"You're forgiven." She said, "Now if that was all you needed you can leave now."

She opened the door and was about to walk in when I grabbed her arm and did something really stupid. I kissed her. I kissed her long and I kissed her hard. She froze and didn't kiss me back. Then suddenly I felt her lips press ever so slightly. She was kissing me and then she pulled away. She grabbed for the door and pulled it open. I grabbed her once again and I kissed her.

This time however she kissed me back. She kissed me and I was lost. She wrapped her arms around my neck and lets just keep the rest of that night between her and I. Let's just say that I thoroughly enjoyed myself and I know that Nico probably wouldn't be very happy to hear about what happened that night.

* * *

The next morning Thalia and I woke up in her bed. Her clothes were scattered and so were mine. She looked over at me, "We can't tell Nico about this."

"Why he's probably done this a million times already." I whispered as I kissed her neck.

She pushed me away, "Luke this is wrong."

"No it's not." I whispered.

I was kissing her neck softly, "This is completely right when he's out doing the same thing with Riley."

Thalia flipped over on her back, "Luke I'm serious once was enough."

"Thalia." I whispered as I leaned in and kissed her passionately, "You're beautiful."

"You're lucky I'm not a virgin." She muttered and then she kissed me.

This was exactly the kind of thing that got us into trouble in the first place. This was what caused the second Trojan War. This was mostly my fault but hey like I said Thalia belonged with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's another chapter. Thanks to those of you who read it and review to it. I hope you guys like this and it's late so I'm a little lazy right now...RawR :D**

I sat there with Jason on his bed. I was in a pair of shorts and a cotton t-shirt. He smiled at me and I smiled back. These were the kind of days that made me want to die because I knew I couldn't have him no matter how much I wanted him. I sat there and then before I knew it Jason was drifting closer to me.

"Hey Piper." He whispered.

I looked at him, "What Jason?"

"Do you think I could try something?" he asked his breath tickled my neck.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"This." He whispered before his lips touched my neck. He left a trail of kisses to my collarbone and then he stopped. He looked at me for a moment and then he kissed me. This was something I had been waiting for ever since I had met him in like 6th grade.

Then I remembered that he was dating Reyna and suddenly the kiss didn't seem so sweet anymore. I pulled away from Jason and stood quickly. This wasn't going to happen; I wasn't going to let this happen.

"I have to go." I lied and grabbed my bag from beside his door before running out to my car.

I opened the door of my awesome car; it was one of Pontiac's last models. My Torrent was probably the coolest car in the world and right at that moment I couldn't have been happier to see it. I needed to get away from Jason and this was not going to be easy considering the fact that I see him every single day.

I looked into my rear-view mirror and saw Jason standing there with a confused look on his face. My radio was blaring my favorite Paramore song. I sang along trying to keep myself from turning around and going back to what I knew was wrong but something that I wanted so badly. I waited for the light to turn green and then the worst thing that could happen happened.

* * *

"Piper can you hear me?" my eyes fluttered open and there was a bright white light and a sterile smell.

I tried to sit but someone placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down. I blinked again and my eyes came into focus a little more. Then everything went fuzzy and I blacked out again.

* * *

There was a horrible beeping noise that jarred me out of my sleep. I sat up and looked around. Sitting in the chair by my bed was a blonde guy. I looked around and noticed things like teddy bears, flowers that were beginning to wilt, half deflated balloons, 'Get Well Soon!' cards, and a bunch of other little things.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in, "You're awake."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital, you were in a terrible car accident." She replied as she walked over to me.

"When did that happen?" I asked.

"One minute honey I think I might go get the doctor." She smiled nicely and went to go get the doctor.

I looked over at the blonde guy sitting in the chair who had since then awoken and was now looking at me. He walked over to my bed and sat down just as the doctor walked in.

"Miss. McLean, I'm Dr. Callahan I want to do a couple tests are you up for that?" he asked.

"What kind of tests?" I asked.

"Simple tests, things like you answer simple questions." He smiled. He was young and I must admit he was pretty attractive.

"Sure." I said.

"Good, do you know who you are?" he asked.

"I'm Piper McLean." I replied.

"Do you know where your father is?" he asked.

"He's in L.A. working." I replied.

"What's your middle name?" the doctor asked.

"Dawn." I said.

"Do you recognize this young man sitting next to you?" the doctor asked.

I looked at him and I wanted to say that he was familiar but I honestly had no clue who the boy was. I looked back at the doctor and then back at the young man, "No I don't know him."

"Piper it's me Jason." He said trying jog my memory.

I looked at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry but I don't remember you."

"Come on Pipes you know who I am, just think. Try to remember." He urged.

I looked at him for a long time and then the doctor whispered something to the nurse. The nurse pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to the doctor. They were x-rays.

"It seems that you have a case of temporary amnesia. I don't know how long this may last it could be a couple months to a year. Are you positive that you don't remember this young man at all?" the doctor asked.

I looked at the blonde boy again and shook my head. I had no clue who he was no matter how much I wanted to say that I did know him.

"Well we'll be doing things to try and help your memory along, hopefully we'll help you regain your memory and get you back to remembering." He smiled.

With that he left me in the room alone with the boy who referred to himself as Jason. He sat at the edge of my bed and smiled at me sadly.

"I'm sorry but who are you exactly?" I asked.

"I'm Jason one of your best friends." He said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jason." I said.

"Pipes you have to remember me." He begged.

"I'm sorry I think you're telling the truth but I don't know you." I said.

"Piper please." He pleaded.

* * *

The next day there was a different person standing there when I woke up. There was one that I slightly recognized when my eyes focused.

"Piper do you remember me?" he asked.

"Leo?" I asked.

"You remember me then?" he asked.

I nodded cautiously, "I think so."

"I've been your best friend since we were little." He said.

"I know you're Leo." I said.

Then the blonde guy stepped forward again, "Piper do you remember me?"

"Jason right?" I asked.

He smiled but I could tell that he was hurt, "Yeah I'm Jason."

The rest of the day they spent trying to get me to remember things that happened within the past six years. I tried to remember but I just couldn't. Finally visiting hours were over and the nurse came to remind Jason and Leo that I could only have one visitor stay the night.

"I guess I'll stay." Jason said.

"If you want to man." Leo whispered.

Jason nodded and brought the chair right up to the edge of my bed. Leo hugged me goodbye and then left. Jason sat there with me and told me even more things that happened. Things were sounding familiar like they had occurred to me in dreams but none of them ever seemed real.

"Then there was this time that we were dancing at a middle school dance. It was the spring semi-formal. You looked amazing in that lavender dress that you wore. We were dancing; the dance was outside do you remember?" he asked.

"It sounds so familiar." I mumbled.

"Piper we had the night of our lives it was so much fun. We were in eighth grade. It was the first time I kissed you." He said as if he could recall the whole memory perfectly.

"You seem like you're really trying to help but I don't remember any of this." I whispered.

"Piper I will help you remember I promise you that. I feel like I was the reason you were in the stupid car accident in the first place. If I hadn't kissed you that night you wouldn't have been hit by that stupid woman who was texting on her phone." He whispered.

"Look Jason it's not your fault honestly." I tried to make him feel better by I didn't know how to do that.

"Piper this is my fault if it wasn't for what I did none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be in the hospital and you would remember everything. You would remember who I am; you would remember everything that you loved. You wouldn't be sitting here listening to me rant about how this is all my fault." He whispered.

I looked at him and didn't say anything but I did grab his hand. I squeezed his hand and smiled at him, "Thanks but I don't know if there's any way that you can help."

"Piper you're going to remember I owe that much to you." He whispered.

"If you say so." I shrugged.

He smiled at me and asked if it was ok if he held me. I hesitated for a moment and then eventually caved in. I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep soon after the nurse came in to check my medication. I woke up to the nurse fussing with my IV. Jason was up holding me close. I think he was sweet but I still didn't know him. I honestly wanted to remember everything that he was telling me but I just couldn't.

* * *

Later that day I got a lot of visitors, most of whom I didn't even recognize. They left me with sad smiles and an assortment of sympathy gifts. Jason stayed to himself while the visitors were there. Leo was the only one I really recognized throughout the whole day. After everyone was gone I looked over at Jason who was sitting by the window looking down at the crowded traffic.

"Jason?" I asked him.

He looked over at me, "Yes Pipes?"

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about things." He smiled.

I patted the spot next to me and he walked right over, "Like what?"

"Well I was thinking about how things between us would be." He whispered as he sat next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand.

"For someone I just met….or don't remember you're sweet." I whispered.

He smiled at me and cupped my face with his free hand. He looked into my eyes for awhile before leaning closer to me. I pulled away and shook my head, "I barely know you, wait until we know each other a little better or I start to at least remember you."

He smiled and nodded, "Ok Pipes."

"Thanks for understanding." I smiled.

He nodded and then we fell into silence until finally I fell asleep. I wish I remembered Jason because he seemed so sweet and caring. He seemed genuinely concerned about me. My father was calling the hospital like crazy trying to see if I was alright. I finally got to communicate with him today through Skype.

Jason kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer. I winced in pain due to the fact that I had hurt my shoulder pretty badly and some of my ribs were pretty sore.

"Goodnight Piper." He whispered.

"Goodnight Jason." I smiled.

* * *

Jason and I spent the next day just talking about things he was trying to get me to remember. He was trying so hard and I appreciated it. The thing is I couldn't just remember everything he was telling me about. Some of them seemed like distant, fuzzy dreams that I know somewhere in my mind have happened.

"You were crazy. We were at the beach and it was a blast. The best part was when we were surfing and you were showing me up." He chuckled.

"Thank you Jason I know you're trying but I'm just not remembering." I whispered.

"Piper I promised that I was going to get you to remember, you will remember things." He whispered.

Then my eyes fluttered shut and the next thing I remember was listening to Jason's breath. His chest was rising up and down evenly and that was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep.

"Goodnight Piper." He whispered.

I snuggled into his side and allowed him to wrap his arms around me. Jason was a great guy but I don't know if this was really going to work the way he swore if would. Hopefully I regained memory because Jason was really intent to get me to remember. I think he was pretty sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here's another wonderful chapter in my wonderful little soap opera called High School Life. Read, Review, RawR, and Enjoy. Thanks to those who read and review. RawR :D**

* * *

It was really weird that Piper got amnesia. I honestly felt really bad for her. Thalia and I were sitting on her couch watching a movie. We were cuddling like most couples would be doing we were ten feet apart.

"Thals why don't you come over here?" I asked.

She looked at me, "I'm fine Nico."

"Come on Thalia we don't do anything as a couple anymore." I said.

"That's because you never allow us time to do anything as a couple." She muttered.

"Hug it out." I said and held my arms open.

She rolled her eyes and subjected to the hug. I smiled, "See was it that bad to hug me?"

She replied with a sarcastic answer, "It was the worst experience in the world to hug you."

I smiled and kissed her softly, "Was it really Thalia?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're such and idiot diAngelo."

She hasn't used my last name for a long time. It was different to hear her use my last name rather than my first. Thalia was infamous though for using people's last names to address them. I kissed her again and this time I got a giggle out of her. That was one thing I loved about Thalia. She wasn't so tough around me; she was actually really soft around me.

"I love you Thalia." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes, "I know you do."

"Sometimes it doesn't seem that way." She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Nico, I'm trying to watch the movie you had to see because you didn't get to see it in theaters." She rolled her eyes.

Thalia and I finished the movie and kind of sat there awkwardly for a moment until we finally decided to call it a night. Thalia looked at me with her big blue eyes, "Do you want to stay here?"

I looked at her and she was giving me those Bambi eyes that were impossible to resist, "Sure I'll stay."

She smiled at me and kissed me softly, "Just let me go change really quick."

"Now you're being secretive?" I asked her jokingly.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine if you really must come to watch me lock myself in the bathroom while I change be my guest."

I followed her to her room up the stairs. We could see Annabeth in her room studying for whatever there was to study for. Thalia and I walked into her room and I closed the door making sure I locked it like we always did. Thalia dug through her dresser for pajamas so I just plopped down on her bed.

I could hear the bathroom door lock and then her phone went off so I went to see who it was.

It was Luke, I still wasn't completely thrilled with them talking to one another due to their past. They….well it was sort of obvious….liked each other and then Luke left so I asked Thalia out during our freshman year. So I decided to read her texts with him.

_"Hey you busy?"_

I decided to ask Thalia, "Hey Thalia Luke texted you, do you want me to reply?"

"What?" she called I could hear her shower running.

"Luke texted you do you want me to reply to it?" I called again.

"Sure go ahead. What did he say?" she asked.

"He wants to know if you're busy." I said.

"Well tell him that I am busy." Thalia called.

"No problem." I said.

_"Yes I'm hanging out with Nico right now." _

I waited for him to reply, _"Oh well then I'll see you around."_

I didn't know what to say so I waited for Thalia to reply to him when she came out. There was something going on with them, they were constantly doing something together. Thalia acts like I never spend time with her but she's always with Luke when I ask her about things.

I will admit that maybe I haven't been the most faithful when it comes to things, maybe I mess around with girls, but Thalia didn't need to know that. As long as Thalia did know, or well anyone else who was friends with Thalia didn't know, I was pretty safe.

I waited for her to get out of the shower and when she did she walked out in a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a bun and I must admit that she didn't look very amazing compared to how she usually dresses for bed. I swear she only did this when I was around.

She walked over to me and sat on my lap, "What did he say?"

"Nothing really." I shrugged.

She kissed me quickly and grabbed her phone to reply to whatever he was saying to her. Afterwards she put her phone away and turned to me, "What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do." I shrugged.

"Well that doesn't help me very much." She whispered as she slowly pushed me onto my back.

"Well I think I like where this is going." I smirked.

"Do you?" she asked before straddling my middle and kissing me and running her hand through my hair.

"I know where this is going." I whispered between kisses.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and there was a note on the pillow beside me, _"Sorry Nico I had to work this morning they just called me in, call me if you want to meet up for lunch around noon – Thalia."_

I wandered into the bathroom and took a shower before deciding to call Riley. Riley was one of the girls I was seeing on the side. Ok this is making me sound like a horrible person. I know that it sounds wrong but Thalia refuses to act like a couple now that Luke and I started this feud thing.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey are you busy today?" I asked her.

"Well I wasn't but I have a feeling I will be in a few minutes." She said.

"Well Thalia is at work and I was thinking that we could hang out until lunch." I said.

Riley sighed, "I guess I can spare a few hours."

"Cool I'll meet you at the outlet in a few minutes at Starbuck's." I said.

"No problem I'll be there by nine." She said.

"See you then." I said before hanging up.

* * *

I was on my way to Starbuck's to meet Riley when I realized that I hadn't called Thalia yet. Thalia worked at a music store in the mall. Hopefully she wouldn't see me with Riley but I figured that she didn't really care that much since she a Riley were friends.

So I dialed Thalia's number and she picked up on the first ring, "Hey I was wondering when I was going to hear from you."

"So about that lunch date, where do you want to meet up at?" I asked her.

"Well why don't we meet up at Qudoba or something I'm in the mood for Mexican food." Thalia said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

"Good I'll see you there. Love you Nico." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I love you too Thalia." I said.

She hung up after another goodbye and then I saw Riley waiting for me outside of Starbuck's. I ran over to her and hugged her from behind. I twirled her around and she giggled.

"Hey Nico." Riley grinned.

I kissed her for a long time and let me just say I probably shouldn't kiss Riley in public, "Hey you."

I looked at Riley whose face turned sheet white and eyes widened. I got a feeling that there was someone behind me. I removed my arms from around Riley and turned to find Thalia standing there. She was holding her favorite Frap and she looked like she wanted to dump it right over my head.

"Hey Nico." She said, "Riley."

"Hi Thalia." Riley said she didn't look up at Thalia and I couldn't make myself look at her.

"Forget about lunch I see you have previous engagements." She said before walking off.

I looked at Riley and then at Thalia who was walking with her head down with her Frap in hand. She was definitely pissed off at me.

"Nico I should probably go, I don't think I can see you right now." Riley said.

"I understand that." I nodded.

Riley nodded and she walked back to her car. That was how I got stuck with nothing to do on a Saturday. I walked back to my car and pulled out my phone. I stared at the number I dialed and debated on sending the call. In the end I decided to call it.

"You've reached Thalia's voicemail I'm sorry but I'm busy and I can't answer my phone. I'll call you back when I get the time as long as you leave your message and phone number."

I waited for the beep, "Hey Thals can we talk please this is important. I think we need to talk about this over lunch."

* * *

I hung up and went to Qudoba and hoped that she would show up. Around noon a baby blue vintage Mustang pulled into the parking lot. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed that it was her. I ran inside quickly and ordered for both of us. She walked in just as I was paying and the chick was handing me my food and cups for my drinks.

I got Thalia's favorite, Dr. Pepper without ice, and I got my Coke. I gestured to the table by the window and she nodded. She slid into the boot sitting across from me. She looked at me and sighed, "So what did I just see there?"

"Well you saw Riley and I kissing." I admitted as I dipped a chip into my guac.

"Obviously, you promised me that there was nothing between you and Riley." She said.

"I know and I lied to you. I'm sorry and I really honestly don't want our relationship to end. I don't know what's wrong with me." I said.

"Those are the exact same words you said to me when I caught you with Drew so what's the truth Nico? Do you only want me there for you when one of your call girls can't make it?" she asked.

"Riley's not at fault I told her that we broke up so don't hate Riley." I said.

"That's exactly what I thought, you lied to me the whole time. I don't think we should continue to date any longer." She said she hadn't even touched her burrito.

"So this is it then?" I asked I will admit that I was ashamed with myself.

She nodded, "Do me a favor and stay away from me for awhile. I don't think I can talk to Riley right away either."

"Luke's a lucky guy." I said as she was walking away after she grabbed her lunch.

She turned and looked at me, "What do you mean by that?"

"Luke's lucky that he gets a girl like you." I said.

"Oh so now you're pulling that card?" she asked as she shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm being serious. He's lucky that he gets to be with you. I honestly hope that we can be friends at some point." I said.

"Bye Nico I'll see you around." She said before she walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

I walked into the music store because I knew Thalia's shift was just about over. I found her behind the counter like normal and I smiled. She looked up and saw me before rolling her eyes.

"Hey is everything ok?" I asked her.

"Hey Luke." She smiled.

"What's wrong, there's something wrong I can tell by the look on your face?" I asked her.

"Nico and I broke up Luke." She rolled her eyes.

"You what?" I asked this was definitely news to me.

"I caught Nico practically making out with Riley at Starbuck's and I broke up with him at lunch." Thalia said.

I looked at her and held my arms out, "Thals do you need a hug?"

She walked around the counter and walked straight into my hug. I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt and I couldn't help but feel my heart breaking. Thalia didn't deserved to cry she only cheated on Nico twice, that was with me. I've known for a long time about Nico's side relationships and I know Thalia suspected something. I also know that she didn't want to believe. She really did love Nico and I knew that.

She looked up at me and I smiled at her, "Hey you shouldn't cry over him he doesn't deserve someone who loves like you do. You deserve someone better than him. He doesn't realize what an amazing girl he's missing out on."

She looked at me and blinked a couple times, "Thanks Luke."

I cupped her face with my hands, "Thals…"

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed me softly. This was something I had been wanting for awhile. I kissed her back and I felt her arms snake around my neck. This was something I was hoping would last for awhile.

"So what does this mean for us?" I asked her.

She smiled at me, "I don't think you need and explanation."

"So we're together then?" I asked her.

She nodded, "We're together and my shift is over, do you want to go grab some dinner?"

I nodded and Thalia and I walked out of the music store hand in hand to go find something to. Did I mention that this wonderful, blissful state doesn't last very long? Well that would be my fault.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's another chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There is also another chapter I'll be putting up today. So Read and Review and RawR and Enjoy big surprises in these chapters :D**

* * *

So I was sitting in the shop at school when there was the sound of muffled footsteps, "Leo?"

I turned to find Piper standing there, she was released a week or so ago and I was the only one she was talking to at the moment. Some of her memory was beginning to come back. She was remembering some of the things Jason and I told her about but she wasn't remembering much.

"Hey Pipes I'm over here!" I called.

Piper walked around the corner to where I was in the finish room. She sat there with me, she was pretty quiet. Surprsingly her car only needed a little work. She was happy about that because she did remember that she loved her car. She did after all get it as a present from her father. He was trying to offer her a nice BMW convertible but she wanted the used Torrent.

"Hey can you give me a ride tonight?" she asked.

I nodded, "Of course I can just give me a few minutes and we'll be out of here."

"Thanks Leo, she what are you doing right now?" she asked.

"I just finished making a little boat and I feel that it needs finish." I said.

She nodded, "You did all of that?"

"Yup with my own two hands." I joked.

Piper laughed, "Repair Boy."

"You remembered that?" I asked her.

She nodded, "I've always called you that."

"Ok Beauty Queen." I grinned.

She rolled her eyes and watched me as I finished the boat. Piper and I were out of the shop by dinner time and I decided that I was in the mood for some tacos.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Starving."

"Mexican food ok?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Sounds good."

"Good I'm taking you to the best Mexican place there is." I grinned.

* * *

We pulled into my apartment complex and parked. Piper and I walked up to my apartment where my mom was cooking. The first smell that hit me when I walked through the door was the sizzling spices.

"Mom I'm home and Piper's with me!" I called.

My mom came out of the kitchen, "You're just in time for dinner."

"What's on the menu tonight?" I asked.

"Well I didn't think Piper would be here….but there's tacos, rice, beans, and for dessert I made flan." My mom smiled.

"Mom Piper's not vegetarian any more…she had a wake up call last year remember?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I remember mijo." She smiled.

"Hi Esperanza." Piper smiled.

"Well come on dinner is going to get cold." My mom said.

We followed her through the kitchen and she dished out our food. We all sat in the dining room and my mom drilled us about what was going on in our lives.

"How is your memory mija?" my mom asked Piper.

"Um it's sort of coming back." Piper admitted, "I'm starting to remember things from that night and all of the other things that I'm not remembering."

"You'll get that memory back." My mom smiled.

"I finished the boat I was designing." I said.

"Muy bien mijo, how does it look?" she asked.

"It looks pretty awesome considering the fact that it's only two feet tall." I said.

"You still took the time to make it so I'm sure it looks magnificent." She smiled.

Then out of nowhere Piper dropped her fork, "I remember now."

I looked at her, "Remember what Pipes?"

"Everything…" she trailed off.

"So you know who all your friends are?" I asked.

Piper nodded, "I know who they are, and I know who Jason is."

"Jason is our best friend."

"Jason is the reason I got into that stupid accident in the first place and missed three months of school because I was sitting in the hospital." Piper said.

My mom looked at Piper, "Mija what happened that night?"

"I…we were doing some things that we shouldn't be doing and I left. I was driving when out of nowhere this woman slammed into me." Piper said.

"Piper you remember everything?" I asked her.

"Yes Leo I remember everything." She said.

After dinner Piper and I were on dish duty. She smiled at me and continued to dry the dishes.

After that I looked at the clock, "I should probably get you home shouldn't I?"

She shrugged, "If you want to, I can take a cab."

"There is no way I'm letting you take a cab." I shook my head.

"Leo seriously I'm fine." She insisted.

"Piper it's either I take you to your house or you stay here tonight, it is a Friday." I said.

"Fine I'll stay here tonight." She huffed.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you want something to sleep in?"

She looked at me, "Yes."

"Follow me." I gestured for her to follow me to my room.

"Where are you two going?" my mom called from the living room I could hear her favorite Spanish Soap operas.

"We're going to my room!" I called.

"Ok."

I opened the door and Piper walked in and plopped down on my bed. She patted the spot next to her, "Come here."

I sat down and she scooted closer to me, "Thanks Leo."

"For what?" I asked.

"Being completely honest with me when I didn't remember a thing." She whispered.

I looked at her and realized how close our faces were, "Piper there has to be a reason Jason wasn't telling you everything."

She didn't say anything but she just nodded and before I knew it her lips softly brushed against mine. I honestly didn't know how to respond to this. Piper and I don't have a friendship like that. I figured she was always more into Jason than anything.

"You're back in time for prom." I said.

She looked at me and smiled, "Yeah prom that's what every girl needs in her life."

"Well I figured that you'd want to like plan prom or something." I shrugged.

"Uhuh, that's Thalia's job she's class president." Piper shook her head, "That would be too much of a headache. I'll help with the decorations."

* * *

Neither of us brought up the kiss the rest of the night. Piper and I watched her favorite movie and then we went to sleep. I slept on the futon in my room and I let Piper have my bed. In the morning Piper and I made plans to meet up with the gang for a day at the mall. That was going to be interesting considering that there was so much drama in the group that it was ridiculous.

I swung Piper by her place so she could shower and what not and then we were off to the mall. We found our friends lazing around by the food court. Thalia and Annabeth were sipping on smoothies, Percy and Luke were just kind of standing there, Hazel was sharing a Cinnabon with Frank, Jason and Reyna looked like they wanted to die….that's usually how they looked this early in the morning, Nico was distancing himself, Riley was talking with Hazel, Rachel and Apollo were just returning from Starbuck's, and then there were Piper and I who just arrived.

"Hey guys!" Thalia greeted us.

"Hey Thalia." Piper smiled.

"How are you doing?" Thalia asked.

"I remember everything for the most part, some things are still kinda fuzzy." Piper said shooting Jason a hard glare.

"Well that's good that you can remember things." Annabeth smiled.

Piper nodded, "I know."

"So what are we up to now?" Percy asked.

"Well why don't we just kind of split into groups then meet up later at Build-A-Bear or something." Hazel suggested.

We all agreed, "Sounds like a plan."

We split into our groups, mine happened to be Reyna, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel. That was going to be fun considering that Frank hates my guts for Hazel liking me but that is so not my fault. I can't help that she finds the Super Sized McShizzle attractive.

"So where should we go first?" Hazel asked.

"I think we should go goof around at the music store." Reyna and Piper suggested at the same time.

"Well then music store it is." Jason smiled.

I was flipping through some of the old records they had and Hazel walked over to me, "Hey Leo."

"Oh hi Hazel." I smiled but didn't look up.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing I'm glad Piper remembered everything though." I shrugged, "What's up with you?"

"About the same." She shrugged.

I could sense Frank watching us from a distance. For some reason I always knew when he was glaring at me whenever I talked to Hazel.

"So you going to prom?" I asked her.

"Only if someone asks me." She shrugged.

"Why don't you go with Frank?" I asked her nonchalantly.

"That's kinda who I was hoping would ask me." She admitted.

"Well then hint at it around him. Look he thinks that you're into me, crazy right? If dropping hints won't work then just flat out tell him that you want to go to prom with him." I said.

"Oh he thinks I like you?" Hazel asked.

I nodded, "Yes, yes he does."

"Well no offense but I like Frank." She said sheepishly.

"I know that but he doesn't." I muttered as I continued to flip through the records.

"Thanks for the advice Leo." Hazel smiled.

"Anytime Hazel, anytime." I said as she walked away.

Jason walked over to me and picked up a record, "So Piper remembers everything?"

"Yup and she is not happy with you for not telling her the full truth." Leo said.

"I didn't want her to hate me." Jason muttered.

"Well look at what you've done now and maybe if you told her this mess wouldn't have been made." I shrugged.

"You're totally right. I made this whole mess." He admitted, "Reyna and I broke up last night."

"For what reason?" I asked. Reyna was very attractive and she and Jason had been dating for five months.

"We both decided that we liked other people." Jason said I noticed he was looking over at Piper when he said that.

"Well I hope things work out for the two of you but I don't think Piper really wants to talk to you at the moment." I stated bluntly. I didn't want Piper back in the condition that she had been in for the past three months.

"I will get her to listen even if that means blasting a boombox with some cheesy love song while I sing my heart out for three hours." Jason muttered.

"I dare you to do that, and I want to videotape it." I chuckled.

"You're on, but this is because I want to talk to Piper not because you dared me to." Jason chuckled.

"How embarrassing would that be if you were standing at the wrong window? You better make sure that you have her window so you're not serenading her dad." I added quickly.

"That's true but I know which window is Piper's." Jason chuckled.

I noticed that Piper and Reyna were talking over by the CDs. That was something that you normally didn't see. They didn't exactly get along with one another.

"So we're so doing this tonight I'll supply the boombox you just need to supply the song or songs." I grinned.

"Got it…hey do you think Piper would want to go to prom with me?" he asked.

"Depending on how this goes it's worth asking her." I shrugged.

I noticed that Reyna kinda looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back wondering what was into her lately. She's been stopping by the shop and talking to me for months now. I didn't mind it and I really did get to know her pretty well. There was no way that she was into me.

"Hey I think Reyna wants to talk to you." Jason nodded toward her.

She was walking over and Piper was standing there smiling slightly. Jason walked away leaving Reyna and I to talk amongst ourselves.

"Hey Leo." Reyna smiled.

"What's up Rey?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Nothing really."

I noticed that Jason was talking to Piper who smiled and nodded as if she was agreeing to something.

"So are you ready to go to Build-A-Bear?" I asked.

She nodded, "Will you help me make my bear?"

"Sure thing, we'll make you're bear look awesome." I nodded.

* * *

Build-A-Bear was pretty fun. Reyna ended up going with a simple curly teddy bear, that we put in carpenter's clothes. She named him Leo after the fact that I paid for it. It was a fun day and then I had to drop Reyna off at home, Jason made sure that Piper had a ride.

"Thanks for today and thanks for the bear, it was a lot of fun." Reyna smiled.

"No problem I had a lot of fun myself." I smiled.

Reyna kissed my cheek and then she said goodnight. This was going to be pretty ok.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter has big surprises in it. Thanks for reading and review all other previous chapters. Read Review RawR and Enjoy :D**

* * *

I stood outside Piper's window at three in the morning with a boombox. I pressed play and stood there singing my heart out to some cheesy song that Leo suggested I sing. The chorus came up and I belted out the words.

Finally Piper appeared in the window rubbing her eyes sleepily. She looked at me and opened her window. She stood on the balcony, "Jason shut that thing off it's three in the morning."

"Not until you listen to me!" I called.

Piper closed her balcony door, "Listen to what Jason?"

"Piper I'm sorry. I know I put you into a position no one ever wants to be in. I also want you to know that I take full responsibility for what happened that night. I'm also sorry for not telling you everything but I thought you would hate me if you knew the truth." I said.

Piper smiled slightly, "Get up here you moron."

I grinned and turned off the boombox before climbing the side of her balcony. I stood there facing her and she threw her arms around me. Piper smelt nice.

"Reyna and I broke up." I whispered.

Piper looked up and at me and blinked a couple times, "Why?"

"Because we both decided that we wanted to see other people." I whispered as I leaned closer to her.

Piper closed the small gap between us and kissed me. I must admit this reminded me of some sappy romance movie. This was something that I wanted to happen for awhile now. The problem was her dad now. He for some reason hated me and well I wasn't exactly sure why he hated me.

"Do you want to stay?" Piper asked.

"Won't your dad kill me?" I asked.

"He'll have to get over it." She shrugged.

I nodded, "Sure."

Piper smiled, "Come on I'm tired."

* * *

Thalia and I were sitting on her couch watching a movie. She was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and I must admit that she looked hot. My phone rang so I looked at it. There was text from Kelli who I kinda sorta slept with in the few months that I had been with Thalia. That was just once and I didn't plan on telling her because it wasn't going to happen again.

_"I need to talk to you now!"_

"_Why?" I texted back._

_ "It's urgent just get over here."_

I looked at Thalia who was still watching the movie. She looked like she was close to passing out so I figured that I could wait until she was asleep to leave. I'd just leave her a note telling her that something came up and I'd see her later.

_"Give me about an hour…I'm with Thalia right now."_

"_Fine but I really need to talk to you."_

* * *

Thalia finally fell asleep about an hour later and I left her a note. I got to Kelli's twenty five minutes later. Kelli looked like she had been crying. Her curly dark hair was super unruly, her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked like a mess.

"What did you need to talk to me about so urgently?" I asked.

She pulled me into the house, "Well you know that night we hooked up at that party?"

I nodded, "What about it?"

"Well we were so wasted that apparently you forgot something super important moron." She said waving a white stick in my face.

I grabbed it at there was a little pink plus sign, "The hell Kelli?!"

"Well it's not my fault that you insisted on it without protection!" she screamed.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Well I can get an abortion." She hissed.

"That's just baby murder no way." I said.

"Well then what are you going to do about your little girlfriend?" she asked.

"I'll just have to take care of that myself but you're not getting an abortion." I hissed.

"Well that does entail you helping me with the baby you know that right?" she asked.

"I do whatever it takes but you're not getting an abortion." I said.

This was going to ruin everything with Thalia. I knew she would be pissed and probably not want to talk to me forever but I guess I was going to be a father not something that I wanted this young but hey I wasn't going to let Kelli kill it.

Kelli broke down, "My life is ruined."

I wrapped my arms around her, "We'll get through this."

"Whatever." She mumbled and pushed me off of her, "Well you better get out of here."

"I'll tell Thalia." I said.

"Bye Luke." She said.

* * *

I stood at Thalia's door with a thing of flowers and rang the doorbell. Thalia answered she looked tired. She was still wearing what she had been when I left.

"Thals can we talk?" I asked her.

She looked at me before stepping out onto the porch, "About what Luke?"

"Well a few months ago when we first began dating I went to a party…"

"I already know where this is about to go….you cheated on me didn't you?" she asked.

I hung my head in shame knowing that I would start crying if I looked at her, "Yeah I did."

She didn't say anything, "With Kelli?"

I nodded, "Thalia I'm so sorry."

"You were no different from Nico…so why are you just deciding to tell me?" she asked her voice was high and tight.

"Well I knocked her up." I admitted I was fully ashamed of myself.

"Just go I can't even look at you right now." She said now her voice was trembling.

"Thalia I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Just go now before I snap out of this and smack you with a shovel." She said her voice was breaking.

"Thals please…" I begged.

"Just get out of here Luke I don't want anything to do with you right now." She said.

I nodded and began to walk to my car. I watched her for a few moments. She sunk to the ground with her head in her hands. I could see her body convulsing with sobs. I was no different than Nico. She was absolutely right. I was nothing but a liar and a cheater and she deserved way better than that.

* * *

Why the fuck did this always happen to me? It's always me. I though he was different. I stayed there on the porch and cried the whole time until I heard a car pull into the driveway. I looked up to find Riley getting out of her little yellow bug. She practically ran to me and threw her arms around me.

"Thalia what's wrong?"

"Nothing new." I muttered.

"I'm so sorry. I was coming here to talk to you." She whispered.

"It's not your fault it was Nico's." I muttered as I wiped my eyes.

"Thalia I'm sorry I feel terrible for what happened." She apologized again.

"Look there's no use apologizing what's done it done there's nothing that can change that." I muttered.

"What's wrong Thalia?" she asked as she handed me a Frap.

"Like I said nothing I haven't been through before." I said before taking a sip.

"Did Luke do something?" she asked knowingly.

"He did the same thing Nico did…but Nico was smart enough to use protection." I said.

"Oh Thalia…"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not you're crying." Riley stated bluntly.

"Don't tell anyone about this." I said.

Riley nodded, "No one will know."

"Thanks Riley." I smiled.

She held out her arms for a hug, "No problem Thalia."

I hugged her. It was nice to talk to Riley again. Honestly I wasn't that mad at her in the first place she just reminded me that I had been cheated on and lied to. Now Luke and Nico were two people I didn't want to see at all. I literally avoided Nico at school and I haven't talked to him since we broke up and that's exactly the same treatment Luke will be receiving.

"Hey do you want to go inside you're really cold?" Riley asked.

"Sure." I said as I collected myself.

"Come on I'll make you waffles." Riley smiled.

I managed a small smile, "Thanks Riley."

"I think I'll make some bacon too." She smiled.

"Oh now I'm totally in for breakfast."

"Bacon makes everything better." She smiled.

"Agreed." I nodded.

* * *

The next day at school I sat with Annabeth in homeroom and talked with Percy and Rachel.

"So are we going to go dress shopping?" Rachel asked.

I nodded, "Of course I think we can all do Friday?"

"That would probably work." Rachel said and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Cool we'll talk to the gang at lunch." I said.

Percy looked around, "Where's Luke and Nico?"

"Who knows." Rachel shrugged.

Luke walked in and looked at me for a moment before going to an empty seat across the room. Percy raised his eyebrows, "You guys fighting?"

"We broke up." I stated bluntly.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Let's just say he was no different from Nico." I said.

No one said anything. I really didn't want to talk about this right now. I felt like I wanted to just relax and talk about prom.

At lunch everyone agreed that Friday was the perfect day to go since it was the day before prom…wow we're such procrastinators.

* * *

The mall was packed with kids buying their prom things at last minute. The boys were off getting their tuxes and we were going to get our dresses. Even if I didn't have a date I was going to go and have some fun. Fun it something everyone needs. Even when you feel like you need to pitch yourself out a second story window.

Piper motioned for us to follow her, "Follow me, I know this amazing dress place where no one really goes."

We followed her to a boutique and we were impressed. It was practically empty, there were only two workers there. Obviously this was some form of demi-god thing. Piper walked in and smiled, "Mom!"

The woman who was straightening dresses looked up and smiled, "Piper honey, are you here for prom?"

"Yeah can you help us out?" Piper asked.

"Eros can you bring in the new collection?" Aphrodite asked.

Eros pulled out a huge rack from the back. It was full of every kind of dress you could imagine, "Well who wants to go first?"

Rachel stepped forward, "I guess I will."

"Well let's see we want something that will make your eyes pop." Aphrodite muttered and pulled armful of dresses off the rack, "Here try these on and we can make adjustments as we see fit."

Rachel nodded. She ended up going with a full length white dress with emerald green beading and a halter neckline. Annabeth ended up with a simple yet elegant emerald green dress that had a little poof and ended at her knees it was strapless. Hazel ended up going with a gold dress that went all the way to the floor and had a simple black sash and a sweetheart neckline. Reyna went with a dark purple dress that had a revealing back and went to the floor as well there was a gold beading design curling up the sides and a gold sash. Piper ended up with a sky blue knee length dress that had a gold beading pattern and a sapphire blue sash it was also lace. Riley got a floor length yellow dress that had a simple white sash and a halter neck line. Then there was me, I ended up with a knee length, black lace dress with an electric blue beading design and sash and a halter neck. I'll admit that it was totally cute.

Prom was going to be ok. I think it was going to anyway. I'm just going to hang out with my friends and have the time of my life. Isn't that how it's supposed to work anyway?


End file.
